1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof ventilation devices and more particularly pertains to a new roof venting system for trussed and raftered roofs for improving ventilation in a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roof ventilation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, roof ventilation devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art roof ventilation devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,714 to Gregory, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,054 to Arends; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,429 to Perry; U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,249 to Bennett, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,861 to Eury; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,230 to Williamson et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new roof venting system for trussed and raftered roofs. The inventive device includes a generally planar rectangular sheet positionable on rafters of a roof frame. The sheet has a plurality of upwardly extending recesses formed therein in an equally spaced relationship corresponding with spacing of the rafters. A plurality of stabilizer bars are secured to the sheet between the recesses thereof.
In these respects, the roof venting system for trussed and raftered roofs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving ventilation in a structure.